Conventional structural designs of solenoid valves have several disadvantages from a production engineering viewpoint. In particular, the structural designs comprise a great number of individual parts/assemblies, for which great assembly lines with circulating work carriers are required for assembly or production. This generally requires the following operations: loading the work carriers with the various individual parts and subassemblies, adjusting and laser welding components of the magnetic circuit, and screwing, riveting, flanging the magnetic circuit with the valve housing.
One disadvantage of the described production of the conventionally designed solenoid valves is particularly that of the large and technically complex assembly lines required for this. Adjustments and laser weldings of the components of the magnetic circuit are technically complex and resource-intensive. The individual assembly steps each need a screwing, riveting, bending, flanging and welding device of their own, whereby the numerous assembly steps have the cumulative effect of causing many tolerances, which may lead to a significant overall tolerance, and consequently inaccuracy of the solenoid valve.